


Fireworks of happiness

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Gabriel Novak is a mechanic and lives in a flat with his little annoying brother, Castiel.After Christmas comes an emergency in the form of a pretty, young woman to him in the repair shopand then she gives him the wrong phone number ...





	1. Chapter 1

When Julia turned to her parents' house, she groaned in frustration. Again that annoying scraping sound as she got on the brakes like a hundred little stones rubbing against each other under her car. The young woman still hoped that somewhere a stone would have caught and someday the problem would settle by itself. Nevertheless, she was not comfortable.

She remembered the first time the noise had occurred when she changed tires. Well, possible that the tires were not tightened properly, which would have been much worse. But first, enjoy the Christmas holidays.

Full of anticipation, she got out and slammed the car door behind her.

 

This whole thing left her no peace, and so she decided on the first day after the holidays to drive to the 'yellow angels'. There she still suspected that they had not attached the tires properly at that time. But as it turned out after the review, the rear brakes were broken.

"Have this repaired as soon as possible, otherwise you will continue on the piston after 1000 mi," the employee told her and handed her the car key again.

For a moment she thought about going to the repair shop in her 50 mi distant domicile. But what if they had no time in the next few days?

In the following days, she had to put back several long hauls, and she was afraid that her car would be left lying on the road, or worse. She had an accident, and possibly other vehicles would be involved as well.

That was a problem that she could not ignore. By now, this was the first time she missed her ex-boyfriend. Because until just over a year ago he had always taken good care of her car, and thus saved a lot of money.

So what else could be left for her? She had to drive to the repair shop.

 

"Good morning you lazy bones, the holidays are over, you have to go to work!"

Gabriel opened one eye and sleepily grumbled something incomprehensible as his brother simply pulled the blanket away.

"You ass!" He shrieked, throwing his warm pillow, which had given him a restful sleep a few minutes ago, in his direction.

"Close, but no banana!" Cas laughed and jumped to the side.

"You have a good talk, as an eternal student you seem always to have free!"

Do not misunderstand, Gabriel loved his work as a mechanic, and therefore he would never have thought of exchanging with his younger brother. But for a little more free time he would not have had anything to complain.

A look at the alarm clock told him that he was indeed a bit late and so he rose in a hurry, adjusted his boxer shorts and wanted to go to the bathroom.

"What the hell ... Out of the bathroom!"

The black-haired man then told him that he had an appointment with his girlfriend.

"By the way, that would suit you well once again. Something solid, not just straying around," he added with a grin and hopped sideways as the other pushed him.

"And it would suit you well if you finally left my apartment, you parasite!"

As much as he liked his younger brother, sometimes he was a pain in the neck.

With a sigh, he turned on the water in the shower, because Cas was not wholly wrong. By now the dark blond was almost 36 years old and had only one real relationship. But this held a little more than seven years. Then followed just acquaintances, average sex, little to no feelings. Somehow he was dulled.

 

It was just after nine in the morning when he looked up from his papers in the office because the voice he heard made him curious.

"Novak. Clientele," the secretary said, knocking on the door. That's how she always did it. He had explained that to her a hundred times, but he had the feeling the older lady was doing it on purpose.

With a nod, he put aside the reports he'd just written and stood up. What he saw then made him smile slightly because that voice was precisely right for this young woman. He could not resist, stopped at the door for a moment, so she could not see him, and looked at her briefly from top to bottom.

With the key and license in hand, the red-haired girl casually leaned against the table, her eyes wandering the hall, though, as a girl, she could no longer be called, for Gabriel estimated her to be in her mid-twenties.

A pair of glasses danced on her nose, which she adjusted with her index finger, and the thick mantle covered her body almost completely, but in return, it stimulated the mechanic's imagination. But to stare, he was not there, and so he pulled himself out of his thoughts and went to her, clearing his throat briefly.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?"

That was one of the things she loved about her hometown. Everything was immediately on a first name basis. Here in the small town, it was much quieter, not so hectic, somehow more familiar as in contrast to the city in which she lived and worked for many years, where all were instead strangers.

A bit startled, Julia turned around and looked directly into Gabriel's eyes. Maybe a moment too long, because she suddenly forgot why she was here.

 

"Um ... Well ... I have an emergency. My brakes, I mean, the brakes on my car are broken and ... so if you can ... can you change them today? I know it's on short notice and a lot of people are coming after the holidays and you're busy, but I'm almost on the metal and ..."

_'Stop chattering, Julia, pull the brake!'_

"I'll check it out right away," Gabriel replied with a smile and clicked a few buttons on his computer.

She had not expected that and blushed slightly. The man facing her was damn attractive. His somewhat longer dark blond hair fell into his face in light waves, and this smile immediately drew her into the spell. These amber-colored, radiant eyes, and in the blue overalls, he looked sexy. Gabriel Novak, she read on his name tag.

_'Gabriel, a beautiful name ...'_

"It could be tight, but if you could leave the car all day, we'll just push you somewhere in between," he said witty, making Julia smile.

_'I would like to be pushed by you …'_

"Great."

"Well, have you been here before? I mean, your car?"

Julia nodded and with some difficulty she remembered the license plate because those eyes are staring at her clouded her senses. What she could not remember, was her phone number, and later, when she was outside, she knew she had a number panner inside.

"I'm with my parents," she said finally, remembering those four digits.

As she handed the car key to him and both hands touched briefly, Gabriel felt a comforting shiver running through his body. Shaking her head, she then gave him to understand that she did not need a rental car because she would walk the two miles.

 

During the day, she was with her niece and nephew and always had her parents' cordless phone within reach. Every time it rang, she was startled with joy, for she wanted to hear that soft, gentle, but still male voice. But every time she was disappointed, if it was someone else.

 

"Hm ... with the brakes alone, it is unfortunately not enough," his colleague grumbled and came out from under the car.

After telling him what else needed to be changed, the young mechanic sighed softly. What he had put together in his head came a bit more expensive than he had told her.

"Alright, I'm calling Julia, um ... Miss ..." he murmured, looking forward to hearing her voice again.

Excited, he dialed her parent's number and did not have to wait long.

"Hey, this is Novak from the repair shop ..."

In a few words, he explained what was broken, but Julia did not listen. It was just gobbledygook she did not understand anyway. For her, it was only to hear his voice.

This voice was like music in her ears and her mind, she imagined this man. Maybe he was chewing on a pencil or looking out the windows of the big hall.

"Yeah, do what's necessary. See you."

Much too fast he had hung up again, and Julia longed to pick up her car back. Of course, it was not about the car; she wanted to see Gabriel again.

 

Julia had guessed right, while he talked to her, he looked out of the window, lost in thought. Two miles, that's what she had said. He imagined in which direction ... Or rather, where her parents lived, he knew, because she had a license plate from another city.

As a longtime employee, he had also completed his apprenticeship in this repair shop, he rechecked everything, to the displeasure of his colleagues. But, the safety of this young woman had become his top priority that day.

 

It was challenging for Julia to concentrate on her two young playmates because she was lost in thoughts. On the other hand, she missed herself a slap inside. He was probably married, had five children and a house in the countryside.

Whether he had a ring on his finger, Julia did not know anymore, no matter how hard she tried to imagine those hands.

Then, finally, the redeeming phone call came.

 

"Did not you say you have to leave earlier today? I'll do it," Gabriel's colleague said and wanted to take the report and the key out of his hands.

Shaking his head, the dark blonde man held both things with his hand, because nothing could be more important. And if it meant that he and Castiel had to eat dry noodles for dinner.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Gabriel immediately realized that Julia had open her hair, tied in a ponytail this morning.

Her red hair fell over her shoulders in a wild mane, bringing out the fawn-brown eyes even more. With his heart pounding, Gabriel just stood there waiting for her to come closer. Julia did not miss this view, and without he noticed, she caught a glimpse of his hands. No ring. But that did not mean anything.

After he explained everything down to the smallest detail, he watched as Julia put her signature under the final report. The two were so close that their shoulders almost touched. Somewhat embarrassed, she looked up at him and handed him the pen.

_'Damn, these eyes are making me quite nervous'_

But at some point, the two had to separate, after all, there were also other people present.

Julia thanked him for everything and wished him a happy new year. When she held out her hand, and Gabriel grabbed it, he was reluctant to release it.

Gabriel watched as she left the hall, got into her car and drove off into the night.

So that was it ...?

 

Since he did not want dry noodles, Gabriel unlocked his apartment door, armed with two pizzas.

"Tell me, do you still eat that?" Cas asked in surprise and pointed to the barely touched pizza.

Shrugging, the older man replied that he had no appetite. Shaking his head, Cas looked at him.

"It took a long time," he mumbled with his mouth full and rinsed off with a sip of water.

"What?!" Gabriel asked irritated.

"That look," the younger man grinned and pointed with his forefinger in front of his face. "You have a crush on someone!"

"Nonsense. I'm going to my room," Gabe added, getting up quickly before talking to his brother about love.

Gabriel was not the only one who slept that night restlessly.

Julia rolled from one side to the other and finally exhaled in frustration. So loud that probably her neighbors must have heard.

In the middle of the night, she shuffled into the kitchen and made herself a coffee. Then she sat down at the computer and followed her hobby. Her mental cinema was open 24/7. Sometimes, some films ran in parallel. She had to put everything on paper; otherwise, her head would burst.

Time passed, but she could not concentrate, her thoughts kept turning around this one man. Gabriel Novak. She did not know about him, but she had enough imagination for that.

At some point, she forced herself to go back to bed, because in a few hours she had to go to work.

 

It was Friday, and Gabriel was in a bad mood. Maybe it was because he slept little during the night and had strange dreams.

"Who is Julia?"

Only then did the young mechanic notice the secretary standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. He followed her gaze and looked at the pen in his hand, which had written that name countless times on a sheet of paper.

"Um ..."

"He is in love. You should call her," Cas intervened, Gabriel had noticed his little brother only now.

Shaking his head, he gave him an angry look.

"Come on, what do you have to lose?" He continued unerringly.

"Get out of here!", The dark blonde snapped and closed the door behind the two, who went giggling into the small kitchen.

Shrugging, he sat down again and typed into the computer. But the younger was right. He had nothing to lose. Gabe wanted to see her again. Wanted to know more about her. So he picked up the company phone and dialed her mobile number.

"This number is currently unavailable," a computer voice spoke and puzzled he stared at the phone before he tried again. Unfortunately with the same result.

When he thought back, he remembered that she could not remember her phone number and had to smile.

 

Luckily, he noticed that she had also noted her parent's number.

A try was worth it, and already at the second ringing, a woman's voice answered.

Gabriel introduced himself and wanted to know her number using a professional pretense and had to smile again when the woman told him that he should call back in a few moments because her phone number was stored at the phone and she could not serve both at the same time.

When he had the numbers in front of him and compared both, it turned out that it was not 37 but 27 and that made him giggle.

_'Now or never'_

After breathing deeply again, making sure he was undisturbed, he dialed her number and sighed in relief as he heard a dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia heard her phone ringing, but since she could not just drop the schnitzel, the caller had to wait. Her boss had already warned her that she was a little unfocused. Since she could not imagine who was bothering a cook at lunchtime, she forgot in the middle of the orders that her phone had rung.

Somewhat disappointed Gabriel dropped the phone when he only heard the mailbox. But then he figured out that maybe Julia would not call back if she did not know who had called. With his own cell phone, he wrote her a message and prayed that he did not have to wait too long for an answer.

When the hurly-burly was over, and Julia had time, she got her cell phone out of her pocket and was amazed. Her heart pounded faster as she answered the message.

'You want to know if everything is alright with my car. You're kidding me?!'

Also, a laughing smiley, because emotions could be difficult to convey via text messages.

'No … Yes. Much more I wanted to know if you are all right'

'My car is fine. A nice mechanic took good care of it. And I'm fine, too'

Like a teenager, she waited impatiently for an answer and grunted annoyed, but softly, when she had to cook again.

'You think I'm nice?'

Julia wondered what she should answer, but the writing was always easier than telling someone in the face what one felt.

'Yes' - In a nutshell.

'Yes, very much,' she wrote in a second message.

'I feel the same way. Can I call you?'

Julia looked at the clock and wrote to him when it was appropriate.

After more hours, which seemed to be slowing down, Julia packed her seven things and saw that she was coming home as soon as possible.

 

She was still in the stairwell when the long-awaited call came. Smiling, she realized that Gabriel was very punctual. Fast as lightning she rushed to her apartment and slammed the door because her neighbors did not necessarily hear what was said. The first question was why she was so out of breath. The conversation lasted a long time, the two told each other a lot, laughed even more and understood each other like good friends right from the start.

Gabriel lay on the bed and dangled his feet in the air, Julia put on loudspeakers and made some food along the way.

"I want to see you again. As fast as possible," he finally said. Smiling happily, the redhead closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. Until she remembered he could not hear the nod.

"I have time on New Year's Eve and New Year," it gushed out, and Gabriel's heart leaped with anticipation.

"I have an annoying brother."

"I have an apartment for myself."

"Alright, I'm so happy, and I'll bring the champagne."

After she had sent him the address, it was a done deal, and both counted the days, hours and minutes until they finally saw each other.

 

New Year's Eve

For a long time, Julia was not so nervous anymore, no wonder her last date was felt decades ago. The table was set, she had made some cold delicacies, and there were a few cookies left over from Christmas. The apartment was clean, and she had even thought about getting the second set of sheets from the basement.

Now she stood in the shower and enjoyed with closed eyes the warm drops of water that pattered on her skin. As she lathered down, she wondered if they should have sex on the first date. She would be more than ready for it. And with her 28, she was no longer in the age to wait for the right moment. Also, there was also alcohol, and she was pretty sure that this would eliminate even the last inhibitions. Besides ... Oh, why did she even think so much ?! How it came, it should happen.

 

Out of pure excitement, Gabriel had missed the street where he should have turned.

_'Damn it'_

For a long time he had considered adding flowers, but at the last moment, he found something that fitted much better. He, too, had had his thoughts, but had concluded that Julia should be the one who set the direction and set the limits.

When he finally stood in front of the apartment door and rang, he became aware of the fact that he was damned nervous and impatient. It took a long time for this door to open.

After a somewhat hesitant greeting, as no one knew how, he dangled with a keychain in front of her face.

Smiling, she took it from his hand, and on closer inspection, she discovered two angel wings, which were merged with the silver VW symbol.

He knew that he had hit the bullseye, as she lovingly stroked over the cold metal with her slender fingers. Gabriel's heart rate increased as he looked at this angel. The tight, black turtleneck sweater and this black, long skirt flattered her figure, her red hair had been pinned up and thus even slightly bigger than Gabriel with this hairstyle.

Another plus was that she was not painted. On the one hand, she did not need that, on the other hand, no one wanted to wake up in the morning next to a strange woman.

The otherwise eloquent man was merely speechless. Breathtaking.

With a wink and after taking off his shoes and jacket, Julia asked him to follow her. With the delicacies he saw, his mouth was watering. The ice was broken within a short time, and the two joked and laughed, interrupted by little accidental or deliberate touches.

 

Traditionally, the television was turned on to watch 'Dinner for one' and out of the small conservatory, both could see many fireworks all around.

"Much better than out there, where it's cold," Gabriel laughed, turning off the light.

He stood behind Julia and put his hands on her shoulders, stroking her arms slowly downwards. The fireworks were nice, but these gentle touches were even more beautiful. With her eyes closed, she took a step back, so she was pressed against his chest with her back.

Gabriel swallowed and tried to control his racing heartbeat. Maybe alcohol was a bit of blame, but it felt so damn good to feel that body close to his own. Neither said a word. Everyone enjoyed this tingling sensation in the body, this closeness, this intimacy.

Julia put her head back on his shoulder and grinned as some of his hair stroked her neck. His hands moved to her stomach, squeezing the redhead even closer, and her hands lay on his arms, caressing lightly. Despite the warmth, goosebumps immediately formed and his nose grazed her ear, wishing her a happy new year.

Julia slowly turned to him, took the two champagne glasses from the table and clicked with his.

"I wish you that, too," she smiled, and while they drank, their eyes did not part and also not when Julia took the glasses and put them back on the table.

The air was burning, only the fireworks and beating of their hearts could be heard.

 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, putting his hand to her cheek and happily sighing, Julia leaned into the touch before putting her hand to his cheek.

With his thumb, he stroked gently down her skin, until it reached her soft, full lips and slightly run over it.

A soft, aroused sigh escaped him as they opened barely noticeable, and he saw in her longing look that she wanted it too.

"Julia ..." he whispered, his hand on her hip pulling her so close that he could not suppress a low moan.

He was hard, that could not be hidden, and he knew that she also felt that.

She took another step towards him, and he felt the dresser in his back. Glad to be able to lean on somewhere, because his legs gave way.

Darkness surrounded both, interrupted only by the fireworks and sparkling eyes as their heads moved together and their lips finally touched.

As much as he liked to look her in the eye, he could not keep it open any longer as they breathed each other's breath. So sweet, so seductive. At the same time their lips opened and, if it was still hesitant at first, they merged after a few moments, as if they had never done anything else. Gabriel's hand opened her hair clip, and he grunted happily as the soft hair fell over his hand and gently tickled.

 

Julia became more and more courageous, her hands caught in his hair. Oh god, she loved those long hairs, caressed his soft, short beard and down over that wonderfully shaped body, before she put her hands cheekily under his sweater, stroking gently over the hard nipples and stealing a stifled gasp from him.

Feeling the soft skin under her fingers and the gentle vibrations ... It was too long ago, and she wanted it, needed it.

"Are you cold?" She teased, letting him feel her grin on his lips.

Cold? Gabriel burned with desire, in response, his tongue was dancing with her's, making her dizzy. Breathless, the two parted, but only briefly to refuel oxygen before they greedily rejoined each other.

He too wanted to feel more now. More skin, more ... everything.

"Can we ... bed," Julia gasped on the edge of her control, and Gabriel just nodded silently before taking her by the hand, hurrying into the bedroom and just throwing her onto the bed.

Giggling and kissing, their clothes fled through the room and after a few moments, both were only in their underwear.

"I want to see you, can I switch on the light?"

When Julia shook her head, he grumbled in frustration. Not that she was shy ... Not after this alcohol intake. But she just wanted to inhale, touch, feel.

"Look with your hands," she whispered wickedly, and that sentence was not even finished when she felt that demanding tongue on her neck, slowly winding downwards, curiously exploring every spot of her body.

The rest of the disturbing clothes joined the other before they were lost in the intoxication of passion.

 

Lips, hands, hot breath. Moaning and gasping filled the room. Quickly, the two had found out what the other liked.

When Julia came, she closed her eyes and let herself drift. Sometimes she gave a particularly loud groan and then pressed her mouth close to everything that was close enough. Gabriel's neck, shoulder or her own hand. She just breathed and saw how Gabriel let his feelings run free without being loud, which in turn gave her goosebumps.

She had her arms and legs wrapped around his body as tight as possible, to make him feel even deeper, to be one. There was no gap between their skin.

 

Gabriel tried to hold himself back, but he had almost lost the fight as everything tightened around him. He grabbed her gently but firmly by the neck, pulling her to another kiss when he saw that she was in the midst of her orgasm and covered her face with kisses. Gentle, then more demanding. That was all he needed before he too exploded and whispered.

"I love you."

He had no idea if she understood the words. He also had no idea if that was not too early. It was not significant at the moment because it felt right. The important thing was that she felt comfortable with him.

Happy and satisfied, she lay down on Gabriel's chest. His arms were protectively around her body. The warm sheets only partly covered their sweaty bodies.

"I love you too, Gabe," Julia whispered exhausted, and the sound of his low, reassuring voice made her fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

Julia was used to being alone in her bed, and so it was not uncommon that she did not always wake up on the side where she fell asleep.

"Ow," she suddenly heard a dull humming and opened an eye.

Shrugging, she grinned when she noticed that her arm was over Gabriel's eyes.

"Good morning, stranger."

"Well, I thought. We should have a date."

Gabriel crossed his fingers with hers, led her to his lips and looked at Julia questioningly.

"What do you call this?" She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I do not know, I thought of a real rendezvous. A fancy restaurant, we dress nicely, I'll give you some flowers ... "

"I thought we had agreed on a relaxed relationship."

The smile broadened because Julia liked the idea.

"It's about a steak. A steak will not make an emotional bond between us."

Laughing, he leaned over her and attacked this beautiful neck with small kisses.

"Eating does not hurt anyone."

"Well. If you order a steak, at least the cow is involved," she replied cheekily, keeping him at bay. That, in turn, incited Gabriel even more and Julia could not react so fast, because the dark blonde man was sitting on her thighs and tickling her until she almost ran out of air, under pleading and gasps.

"What about the food now?"

"It's just a meal, and we will not talk about our feelings, or anything important, okay?"

"I can talk about football for an hour, and after that, we can have totally meaningless sex immediately," Gabriel replied with a wink.

"You do not really think that I'll have sex on my first date!"

Julia tried to stay serious, but only managed to do so for a few seconds and, giggling, they both rolled on the bed until Gabriel almost fell on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia was about to turn on the washing machine when her cell phone rang.

Her cousin was at the other end of the line and asked if she would like to help out at a wedding at short notice. Spontaneously, the young woman agreed, because it was always fun and well paid. Her cousin led a catering company and always was grateful for the support. To pour drinks and to give the guests little things on various plates was also no great effort, in addition, you got nice work clothes.

And since everything was a bit hurried and the two freshly loved had decided to take it easy, she also did not feel it necessary to tell him that she had to work there.

Why, it was a wedding and not some bar where he could join.

 

"Another Bacardi Coke," a young girl lolled, waving the empty glass in front of Julia's face.

In her professional career, the redhead had seen too many alcohol corpses, and the girl with the long black hair, whose eyes were already looking in different directions, also seemed to be no longer able to stand securely on her legs.

"Do not you think you had enough?" She asked in a very gentle tone.

"No, you serve here, do your job!" She shouted.

As thin as this girl was, Julia would have estimated her to be 15. The wearer of the dress kept slipping off her shoulder, and somehow it seemed that the light blue dress she wore was two sizes too big.

Young people and alcohol was indeed such an issue, but Julia was not in the position that she could say anything or might. So she poured a new glass so as not to start a fight.

To the sounds of 'Purple rain', she danced with some other teenagers on the stand and shrieked, laughed hilariously and had to be careful not to stumble.

"Where are her parents?", Her colleague mumbled busy cutting lemons.

Julia had only a shrug in answer. Then the first glass broke on the floor, which only elicited a chuckle from the girl, and because it seemed so much fun, she took her friend's drink and dropped it just as quickly on the floor.

She saw Julia provocatively right in the face, whereupon the young woman bit first on her lip, and then tense everything in her body, before she closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Again," the teen grinned cheekily and held out the empty glass, but Julia shook her head.

"Where are your parents?" She asked instead.

"I'm alone here."

But before Julia condemned the parents for it, she thought back to her youth, and although she certainly did not act like that, she was the same and enjoyed the freedom.

"Now is enough!", Julia hissed as the third glass flew to the floor, crawled under the table to the front of the bar, grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her under the gaze of all the guests, and her shrieks, to the door. It was not hard to keep the thin girl in control, and even if she tried to refuse, she missed her goal. Hysterical giggles mingled with various curses, but Julia still struggled to calm her down a bit.

 

After five minutes, the girl suddenly burst into tears and Julia was surprised by this mood swings and also a bit overwhelmed. After another minute, she stormed to the toilet and locked herself.

Julia took the opportunity and sought her cousin to tell her that she would take care of this girl. Some of the guests were already on their way home anyway, so the others would be able to do without the extra help. Armed with the jackets, Julia knocked on the door, after all, it was winter. Of course, in vain.

So the young woman just dropped to the floor and listened to the sobs that were interrupted again and again to vent her problems.

Her mother was an alcoholic, and at that point, Julia thought the apple was not far from the stem. Her father had left the two when she was seven. She still had contact, but rarely. Gradually it came out that although he had said that she could always come to him, she felt obliged to stay with her mother, who had to fight repeatedly between various hospital and withdrawal trips with depression.

That was when Julia felt sorry for her.

"I do not know what your name is."

"Anna," the young girl sobbed and suddenly opened the door.

Immediately, Julia got up to support her, but the teenager waved off, went to the sink and washed her face. As Julia watched her in the mirror, she was startled. Pale like a corpse.

 

Anna did not have an easy life, Julia became more and more aware of the more she told. Actually, this evening was an escape from everyday life, the redhead understood, and Anna was glad and grateful that someone was there who listened to her concerns without judging.

"I'll take you home now, okay?" Julia said, putting her arm around her waist.

Again she started to cry and shook her head vehemently. Once more, they were disturbed when some people came in, and Julia took Anna by the hand and went outside.

"You can not go with me, I live in another city and still have a long way to go," Julia replied with a shrug, but at the same time knew that she could not leave Anna alone.

"I ..."

After some thought, she reached into her purse and took out a business card.

"Maybe you could take me to my dad," she murmured, and when Julia held the card against the light, her breath stopped for a moment.

 

"Um. Tell me, where does your father work? " She asked, although she already knew that it could not be a mix-up, because besides the private address also the company address was indicated.

The drive took half an hour, during which Julia wondered if she should tell Anna that her father and she ...

What was that between the two, except for drunk sex, many phone calls, a meal and a hasty, 'I love you', nothing worked. But Gabriel meant a lot to Julia, and she knew he was the same.

He had a daughter. Julia had to think about that first. Why had not he told her? But more important was the question of how she would have reacted. Now Julia was faced with perfected facts and had the frightened girl in the passenger seat next to her.

"Julia ... I'm sorry that I've behaved so impossibly, that's not my style. Please do not tell my dad about it," she whispered crookedly and sniffling.

She turned off the engine, looked at Anna from the side and nodded. When both had left, Julia wanted to start, but then decided not to tell her. The young girl should first sleep off and digest the events.

 

"Holy shit!"

With a pounding heart, Gabriel jumped up from the bed, as it had rung the third time already.

Shaking his head, he blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes and then looked at his watch with a yawn.

"What idiot rings at half past two in the morning!" Castiel muttered from his bedroom to his brother, who had already pressed the intercom button.

"I hope it's an emergency," Gabe muttered sleepily but was instantly wide awake when he heard his daughter's voice.

That was a surprise, and he had the biggest surprise when he opened the apartment door and saw Julia. Since the neighbors should not notice, he let the two women enter and made light in the living room, where all four sat down at the table.

"I'll take you to your room," Cas said, taking his niece by the hand.

"We'll talk tomorrow ... today ... afterward," Gabe shouted after her, still completely confused by this bizarre situation.

On the one hand, he was glad that he had the weekend off because he probably would not come back to sleep. Well, how could he explain that to Julia now ...

 

"Tea?" Gabe asked nervously and went to the kitchen to get a few more minutes to think.

Julia had not said a single word yet, and he did not know because she was sitting on his couch, stiff and unconscious, on how to tackle this issue.

With a sigh, he sat down again and started by saying that he became a father when he was 19 and that it was not planned. At that time his girlfriend had been more concerned about celebrating than caring for her child. He had given her a choice many times, but he had stayed with them for seven years until he could not stand it anymore. Although the contact with Anna had never broken off, it was rare for them to see each other.

"She is a nice girl."

Julia sipped her cup while she glanced sideways at Gabriel.

"She does not have it easy," he sighed, and as he lowered his eyes, he suddenly felt like a failure. He knew the circumstances and knew that she had grandparents who looked after Anna and her daughter as well.

That's why he had withdrawn from their lives, had chosen the easier way.

 

He was afraid. Before that, because Julia was so calm and he could not read anything from her face. Before it was over before it had started properly, because he had not given her pure wine from the start. Gabriel was even too scared to ask her if she wanted to spend the night with him. Thus, the two sat more or less tacitly next to each other.

"Were you married?"

This question broke the silence and Julia saw a slow nod.

All the memories came back suddenly, and since he did not want to hide anything from her, everything broke out of him. From the fact that both were far too young to bring up a child, Anna was close to her 18th birthday.

But he loved his ex-wife and then both were sure to do that. They had a lot of support back then, and still, have the women from their parents where they lived. He told Julia about the ups and downs and that he had stayed with his ex-wife all this time just because of Anna. Eventually, however, he broke and decided to leave. Gabriel felt the rising tears and bravely tried to swallow them. The emotional roller coaster he had experienced during those years was still gnawing at him today.

There was also violence in the marriage. Men who are beaten by women fit badly into the role cliché. But Gabriel had experienced it. The cards were on the table, and although he was a little ashamed, he also told that. He had never told anyone, not even Cas.

Until then, because neither knew he was sitting in the anteroom on the floor and shaking his head in disbelief when he heard the truth. And when he listened to his brother talk, Cas felt he was blaming himself, despite the marital hell he was in.

He knew they had some problems in their marriage from time to time, but that ...

 

"Every time I came home from work, I did not know what to expect. Sometimes I got along well with my wife, and she was the sweetest person, other times she had drunk and went with her fists on me or with something else to compensate for her physical inferiority.

She always wanted to talk about problems or the relationship where I would have preferred to rest. And that silence kept her freaking out. But it was not about physical violence. She insulted, humiliated and controlled me. Threatened to kill herself and take Anna with her. But we did not always argue; there were also good times."

He took a deep breath and said that he was glad that Anna witnessed as little as possible from that time, either because she was with her grandparents, or was already asleep. At that time he thought he had to endure it because he had a child, or because he could not help it. Perhaps he had underestimated the danger, but he never had physically resisted her.

Marriage Therapy, Conversations with Psychologists ... He had tried everything, and in the end, it was always the idea to have acted wrong because he had left her and thus abandoned her, which robbed him of sleep at night.

And those reproaches he had made himself had tormented him for a long time.

 

With tears in her eyes, Julia saw his trembling hand and felt how much the situation still weighed on him. Slowly, she slid a little closer, taking his hands in her own, patiently waiting until he raised his eyes to look at her.

"You are a wonderful person."

That's all she said, but he heard so much from those words. That he had done everything, that he had not done anything wrong, and when he looked into her fawn eyes, he knew that his fear of losing her was unfounded.

"Thanks for listening," he mumbled, trying to smile.

"Thank you, for your trust," she replied, breathing a kiss on his forehead before Julia closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his.

 

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Cas murmured on the next morning and closed the door with a yawn as he entered the living room.

It was not long before Anna stood in the doorway, looking at them one by one, before telling them the idea that had kept her awake half the night.

"Anna ... that will not work. Your mother has custody and would never allow that", her father said, shaking his head.

"I'll be 18 in three weeks; then I can do whatever I want anyway!" Angrily, the girl stormed out of the door after she had thrown her sandwich back onto the plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Slumped, Julia sat on the couch and winced as she heard the door fall into the lock. She was alone again and painfully sighed as she moved her hands, strapped tight behind her back with cable ties, wondering where she had gotten back into. Trapped in a small hotel room, she was already waiting for hours? Days? Weeks? The redhead had lost all sense of time since there was nowhere a clock. And her cell phone? The other woman had taken it from her.

It all started with Anna moving into her apartment after she had unpacked everything in court. In tears, the young woman also told that her mother beat her. But that was only a small step forward. The court had given the four only this one little ray of hope. For her mother, Gabriel's ex-wife, there were only extenuating circumstances, because of insanity. And as much as the others tried to clarify their point of view, she came away with a suspended sentence and a two-month therapy in a psychiatric facility.

This therapy ended a week ago, but nothing had changed. Because suddenly Julia was caught between the fronts.

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel put the phone on the table, sat down and rested his head on his hands. For two days he tried in vain to reach his girlfriend.

Of course, he knew that Julia had a lot of work, but that she did not even report back ...

"There's something wrong," he murmured lost in thought as Cas placed a cup of hot coffee in front of his nose and decided a few moments later to drive to her apartment.

"I would like to accompany you, but I have a lecture in an hour. At this time we would just knock on her door," his little brother replied.

"I'm not going to knock at all," Gabriel grinned, waving the apartment key in front of his face.

"I hope you both get that fixed again. I like Julia."

With a derogatory snort and the words that the two had nothing to get fixed, he grabbed his jacket and shoes and stormed out of the door.

 

He thought about it while driving. The last three months have been amazing.

But the whole thing had a catch. With a smile, he decided to ask Julia if she would want to move in with him because the constant driving bothered him and the hours spent on the street could also be better used.

When he was in the stairwell, he tried again, but like the countless times before, he only got to hear the mailbox. When he put the spare key in the door, he rolled his eyes again. How many times had he told her that it was easy for burglars if the door was closed, not locked twice.

"Honey?"

The apartment was not big, and it was not long before he had searched the last corner — no trace of Julia.

And as it turned out, his girlfriend had not been here for some time. Signs of this were the dried-up dishes and dried roses that he had brought with her on her last visit three days ago.

Something was wrong; this feeling did not let him go. Since there were only a few minutes to workplace, he wanted to learn more there.

"She's missing the second day, unexcused," her boss muttered, already worried, because it was not Julia's way of not reporting, or not accepting his calls.

 

"What's up, dad?"

With a hug, his daughter greeted him an hour later in her apartment and let Gabriel enter.

The two talked for a long time, and a few times he had to smile, based on the fact that this girl, his daughter had grown into a beautiful, smart and independent young woman. Apparently, his ex-wife must have done something right. And he thanked the fate that he had gotten Anna back.

"Julia will reappear, certainly. If not, we'll go to the police."

Comforting, she put her hands on his and even if he did not believe in the police, he nodded, not to worry about her, because he had already decided deeply in his heart already to seek for her alone.

He took a vacation, and that was better because he could not concentrate on the work anymore — the people who came to him with their car entrusted their lives to him.

 

Julia was gone. The love of his life. He had given up the missing person's report, but nobody had a clue. At some point, he was standing in the shower in the early evening, his hands against the wall, his eyes closed. The warm water pattered on his lowered head as suddenly a cold shudder shot through him.

"Emily," he breathed. His ex-wife. Would he trust her to do something like that? In any case!

He was the reason why Anna left her mother and lived near him. He was the reason why Anna had as little contact as possible with his ex-wife. And that scene, where she'd screamed to take revenge, with hands in handcuffs, in court, was more present than ever.

During the drying, he was finally sure; there was no other way.

When Cas saw his brother coming out of the bathroom and spotted that sparkle in his eyes, which scared him a bit, he asked his girlfriend to leave, with an excuse to explain everything to her later.

 

Under no circumstances did he want to involve Anna in the whole thing, but Gabriel needed more information, because for ten years he had banished Emily from his life, and so the three met before sunset for a crisis meeting.

 

From one second to the next, her heart beat so hard that Julia felt dizzy when she heard again how the door was unlocked.

All she could remember was getting home from work, taking a quick shower and getting a bite to eat before going to bed. As she shook the covers and tried to turn around to switch the light off, she felt a quick stab in her throat, and before Julia could see anything, it went black, and she sank to the floor. From the kidnapping she got nothing, but in the back seat of a car, Julia was awake briefly. It was only a second or two, and all she could see was that it was a man and a woman before another darkness surrounded her.

When she finally regained consciousness, her hands were tied, and she was sitting on the couch in some hotel room.

Also, her mouth was taped and her eyes blindfolded, but Julia recognized the haunting voice immediately, and thus the blindfold was superfluous. Much to Emily's displeasure, but then Julia immediately felt her little toy, because suddenly she drew a taser. This was pink, and Julia had to pull herself together, that her eyes did not show her slight grin. Because she knew or at least could imagine, that this thing hurt.

"100,000 volts, I will not use it if it does not have to be, but you will exactly do as I tell you," Emily smiled and turned it on a couple of times.

Wide-eyed, Julia screamed, trying to fight back. Her screams were no louder than a desperate whimper, thanks to the damned tape. Tears ran down her face, but there was not the slightest chance that she could escape this ordeal. With a jolt that made the redhead moan again, Emily tore off the tape. Grateful to get a little better air, but then she wanted to know what Gabriel's ex-wife was going to do. After all, she had seen her face now. That could only mean one thing.

"Anna will not come back to you," the young woman said in a firm voice that was more played than real.

"I know. He took the most important thing in my life, and I will do the same now. He will be worried about you. I have watched you long enough. You stick to each other like the blowflies. But I'll make it easier for him, he'll soon forget you, "she replied, followed by a hysterical, scary laugh.

This woman spoke in riddles, but Julia had no energy to discuss with her. Besides, she suspected she would find out soon enough. Julia tried it meekly, but failed after a few moments, because, you could not possibly hold a reasonable conversation with an unstable psychopath.

 

Honestly, the young woman was happy when she was finally alone again. Alone with her thoughts. Only from the bathroom did she hear the dripping of water from a leaky faucet.

Julia wondered what her boyfriend was doing. Surely he had already noticed that she was no longer there. Probably called a thousand times, but the cell phone Emily had taken from her. Exhausted, she rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes, trying to think of happy times.

The young woman wondered why Emily had not already got her out of the way ...

Did she want an exchange? Anna against her own life?

At some point, she fell into a restless sleep and was awake again by the sunbeams that fell into the small room and two sausage rolls that fell into her lap.

"Please ...", Julia whimpered, who had lost all feeling in her arms, which were still tied behind her back. She urgently needed to go to the bathroom.

"Go," she replied, pointing to the door.

"Do you want to do that, or are you going to take the handcuffs off me?"

Immediately Julia jumped when she felt the shocker on her arm again, and with the words that she should refrain from any stupidity, she gave her three minutes.

With eager eyes, Emily watched every movement, as Julia ate and after a few sips of water, the redhead was already tied back to the couch.

 

In the day, it suddenly knocked on the door and a glimmer of hope spread.

One final warning that her mouth would be sewn up if she should scream, Emily opened the door to the strange man. Looking for protection, Julia pulled her legs up, but the restraints did not allow her much leeway.

"Because I need your hands, I'm going to take the shackles off you now," she said calmly, leaning over the dreaded taser over Julia. "Do not do anything stupid, well-meaning advice."

Slowly, Julia felt the blood circulating in her limbs and rubbed her red wrists, moaning.

"You sure want to know why you're here now. When I'm done with you, he will not give a damn about you. Better, Gabriel will wish never to have met you," she grinned and got up to get something out of the bedside drawer.

With the words she should write her farewell letter, Emily threw her a pen and paper.  These words flashed into her body, lacing her heart. Worse than a 1,000,000 volt taser could have ever caused. Shocked, Julia stared after her tormentor, shaking her head.

_'I certainly will not, you bitch!'_

Again she felt a short, sharp pain in her shoulder as she vehemently refused.

And again one and another. Whimpering, the young woman considered how many electric shocks a person could take. It was not just the electric shock that sent a burning tingling sensation right across her body, but this crap also left little burns on her skin. But hey, Julia was a cook who had survived worse wounds.

"Write!" She hissed, and defiant Julia threw paper and paper on the floor.

Tears came into her eyes, and she screamed, concentrating on Gabriel but after another three thrusts Julia gasped, moaning and squirming.

"Apparently you're in pain."

Emily did not stop and gave her two more on her hips before it went higher, forming a condescending grin on her face. The lungs rattled, the blood rushed in her ears, and the head boomed. Julia no longer knew if she was breathing or not, as all she felt was the taser touching her neck.

"Ten seconds and your carotid artery is slush. I get either way what I want, but I do not want to get my hands dirty on you unnecessarily. Be a good girl and write the letter."

With a sweet voice, she pushed the pen into Julia's hand again, and the young woman surrendered with a trembling sigh.

What else is left to me? Forgive me, Gabriel, that I have to do this to you. I love you'

Dumb tears ran down the pale face as the redhead slowly nodded and left a note when Emily was distracted for a moment. Angrily, she tore the sheet from Julia's hand and asked her what that meant.

"After you ask me to give up my love, I can probably draw a broken heart, you owe this favor to me," the young woman replied, looked her counterpart firm in the eye.

 

With an anxious frown, Julia then watched as Emily pulled up a syringe and held it in front of her face with the words to go over to the funny part.

She did not get an answer to the question. Instead Julia felt a short, burning sting on her neck. Julia just hoped that it would be quick. A few minutes later, she learned what the stuff was doing.

"Do not worry, the effect lasts just under half an hour, and that's all we need."

The man came out of the bathroom with a wet towel and wiped her face.

Furious and beating she tried to get out of the situation, but something was not right. Her movements became slower and sluggish by the second, until Julia panicked after half a minute, as speaking did not work either.

"A little makeup, so you do not look like a corpse ...", the woman grinned and began to work on the young woman's rigid face.

_'What the hell did you inject me ... I can not feel anything anymore!'_

Even swallowing was more difficult, and Julia had to concentrate so that her body did not collapse.

'Great God, what is that?'

 

Internally she screamed, outwardly nothing moved except her eyes. Suddenly a word appeared in her head. , Promidal '

Julia wondered if it existed at all, or if it was just invented. A long time ago she had seen the movie 'Anatomy' and ... Could that be possible?

'Damn shit, it feels that way!'

"Okay, you can undress her," she heard the woman say and then saw this man above her, certainly not older than herself, with short black hair and equally black glasses.

_'W-wait, nobody's gonna make anyone naked here!'_

In a panic, Julia tried to protest with her eyes, which brought her but only a jesting laugh of the two. A puppet, unable to move and not knowing what to expect.

Moments later, she found herself almost naked in bed, and this man lay beside her. Also nearly naked.

_'That can not be, please, heaven ... please do not!'_

"Oh, do not cry again, I've gone to so much trouble. Do not worry, he will not hurt you, I need one photo, and since you would not do that voluntarily, we did that, so relax and smile at the camera, oh well ... you can not," she grinned mockingly.

_'What is this cheap number?'_

"No, no, no ... open your eyes; we want it to work!"

Confidently she waved the photo from the instant camera in front of the redhead's face.

If Julia could have snorted contemptuously, she would have done it when the man took a bill, pocketed it, got dressed and left as quickly as he had come.

"I'm happy with you; you can rest, I still have to play postman."

Laughing hysterically, she fastened cable ties again and of course, she did not forget to seal Julia's mouth again with tape. When, after a few moments, the feeling finally returned to the body, the relief was incredibly high.


	5. Chapter 5

What was going on in front of him on television, Gabriel was not interested, and furiously he threw the remote control on the table. He could not concentrate anyway since his thoughts were all about Julia. With a desperate look, he made it clear to his brother that he had to do something.

"Yes. But what? ", Cas muttered with a shrug, after that the older man jumped up so suddenly that the glass toppled off the table. He ran out of the room with the words of visiting Emily.

"But certainly not alone," Cas called after him and hastened to keep up with his brother.

Of course, Emily was not home. Impatiently she waited at that time until someone unlocked the front door to put a small souvenir in the mailbox of her ex-husband, then disappear as quickly as possible. She almost fell into the trap and was barely able to hide behind a house wall when she saw the two men running out of the door as fast as lightning.

 

In the evening in bed, he could not sleep for a long time. The past weeks with Julia were like a beautiful dream he never wanted to wake up from. For a long time he had found meaning in love again, and within a blink of an eye, everything was destroyed. And since he could not sleep anyway, he got up again and went to the well-filled, alcoholic shelf.

Cas was still with his girlfriend and did not know how bad his brother was.

Again and again he read these lines, again and again, he looked at the photo.

'I'm sorry, but I can not do it anymore, it's over and done, do not look for me'

His heart contracted painfully and stunned; he sank to the floor. That could not be true. Full of desperation and rage, Gabriel tore this message to pieces, pulling his legs close to his body and lowering his head to his knees.

_'Honey ... you can not do that to me. I love you; I need you. We were happy; I can not believe that and I will not accept it until you say it in my face, you owe it to me ... please come back to me!'_

That was not her style. Honesty was so important to Julia. And all he got was a letter?! Behind his closed eyes his thoughts blurred and he barely heard the knock on the door. Gabriel could not move ... he did not want to move; rather wanted to sleep ... or die; he did not care.

"Fuck Gabe, open the damn door. I forgot my key!" Cas shouted and sighed in relief when he heard the key turned and he was let in.

That something was wrong; the black-haired knew when he caught a glimpse of him before his brother crouched back on the ground.

 

"What happened? Talk to me," he whispered startled and sat down next to him.

"She left me," Gabriel muttered indifferently, and only then did the younger one see the snippets on the floor.

"How, left you?" He asked.

Two silent tears rolled down Gabe's cheek. Castiel could not believe what he had just heard. Again and again, his brother repeated these words and that he does not deserve to be happy. Cas knew Julia too, and that was just impossible. The two matched so well and complemented each other in every way.

"There, the proof," he hissed, tossing the photo to his younger brother.

"But she does not look particularly happy," the black-haired man murmured, holding the picture up to the light.

"Happy or not, she's gone," he sobbed, wriggling out of his brother's comforting embrace, wondering when he had cried the last time.

But Cas could not be shaken off, just hugged him harder. Gabriel allowed the dams to break and clung to his little brother as long as the sobs became a soft whimper. Comforting, whispered words and a promise to uncover this mistake, which had to be one, and the constant caressing over his head and back, finally led him to calm down. And lots of alcohol did the rest.

"I love her," Gabriel whispered haltingly.

"I know."

"I want her back, she's my life, I can not live without her."

Castiel supported him on the way to his room and helped him to the bed. Instinctively, he pulled his legs up and went to the embryo position. Gabriel's last thought was for his girlfriend. What a nightmare.

The alcohol made it easy and let him fall asleep on the spot. He woke several times, but the side of his bed beside him was empty. But then he looked at the small couch and was immensely grateful that his best friend and little brother did not leave the side of him all night.

 

Tears of desperation ran down Julia's cheek as she remembered Gabriel had already got the message. After all, they were only two months together. Would he take it for real or know that it was a fake?

Damn it. Julia has not been so happy for ages and for nothing in the world would she want it to end. Just lost in thought, the young woman was brutally torn out by Emily's voice. She had not really noticed that there was already company again.

"This is easier than expected."

Satisfied, she sat down on the couch, crossed her legs and proudly reported that Gabriel had met a pretty young blond woman in the cafe, whom he had hugged and kissed. Whether Julia should believe it or not ... It did not matter; it hurt when Emily took advantage of this situation in a poor manner.

 

When Gabriel woke up with a hangover the next morning, wallowing sleepily out of bed and sitting at the kitchen table, he saw his brother sitting there, who glued the pieces of the torn letter together again.

"So, and now you look at it soberly," he murmured and put the photo beside it.

"Sober?" Gabe replied with a short laugh as he drank his coffee. "Wait a few more hours."

For Cas, it was clear that the photo was faked. So he did not know his brother at all.

"Really? Take a look. We turn in a circle! Julia did not leave you; she was kidnapped! Dude, that's exactly what this bitch wants! She wants to see you on the ground, and the way it looks, she has achieved that!"

Damn it was loud. Gabe had a headache, pitied himself, wished this damn nightmare was over, and somehow he had an urge to destroy something.

For Cas, it was clear that the photo was faked. So he did not know his brother at all. Giving up that easy was not his style, so last night he decided not only to fight with him but also to fight for him. Thus, he could at least make up a little of his guilt. Gabriel took him in and took care of him when he was down. He was not always a good student. He used to struggle with drugs for a while. His brother was there for him. Always. No ifs and buts.

It took a few moments, but suddenly the older of the two felt bad. Not because his hangover bothered him, but because he had thought for even a second that Julia was unfaithful. Cas tried everything to convince him to fight for his love, and finally, Gabriel realized that it was not him who was the victim. After taking a deep breath, Gabe poured down his cup of coffee, ran both hands through his hair, cracked his fingers, and nodded.

 

"The paper is wavy; these are tears. She was crying," Cas said, pointing his fingers at the paper. "And the photo, please look at the face. Totally impassive."

Gabriel was so glad his brother was there. As he took a closer look at the brief letter, he spotted something. At first, he thought it was a broken heart, but on closer inspection, he remembered something. A few weeks ago, the two had messed around in their bed, and suddenly he was handcuffed to the bed. For fun, he asked if he should think up a safe word.

In short, the two had agreed on 'wings'. And this drawing was very reminiscent of wings. That was a clear cry for help. His heart started beating faster than it fell from his eyes like scales.

"You are a genius, Cas. Thank you brother," he smiled, getting up and pressing a kiss on his forehead, whereupon the younger man first grimaced but both started laughing at the same time.

Now the only question was, where and how.

Gabriel shook his head as Cas came to talk to Anna.

"We will not involve my daughter in this!"

Before Castiel could finish the sentence and said that she was already in the middle, they heard a voice behind them.

 

"To involve in what?"

"Where are you coming from?" Gabriel sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad, too, Daddy," she smirked, giving him a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek.

Her father had always avoided talking badly about her mother, although Anna herself knew what a bitch Emily could sometimes be. She appreciated that a lot. But what she heard when the two started talking was outrageous.

"I owe Julia my new life. Sure, I'm in," the young woman agreed immediately and was a little annoyed that her father did not want to tell her about it.

She liked Julia from the beginning, and it was terrible what she had to go through because of her. Gabriel hesitantly showed her the photo and the letter. Not for a second did Anna believe what she saw, on the contrary. Looking closer, she noticed something immediately.

"I know that guy."

Now Anna had the final attention of the two men. Her mother had a friend, and she had a son.

"Sometimes they were with us. Mom wanted to pair me with him. Rocco, that's his name. Greasy guy. Ugh," she said, choking dryly.

And something else occurred to her. As luck would have it, Anna almost ran into him two days ago when he came out of the hotel where her friend was working, with whom she wanted to have lunch.

"I do not know why and I did not care, but I had the feeling he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Somehow he was totally nervous."

"If you say your friend works at the reception, we have Emily," Cas said, slapping his palm down on the table.

"No, she's a chambermaid," the young woman replied.

That was even better. Now only a plan had to be forged.

"Can you do that?"

"I am your daughter," Anna laughed. Gabriel had no choice but to nod in agreement.

 

The next day, the two teenagers arranged to meet with the two brothers in a small cafe near the hotel. On the way there, Castiel had to use all his energy to stop Gabriel, who wanted to break into every hotel room to find Julia.

Half an hour later, everything was clear, and by the way, the three had learned that there were a few rooms, which were always locked. Mostly a sign hung on the door, and so the maid knew that the guests either did it themselves, or the room was not inhabited. Of course, the staff also stuck to it.

"If that comes out, then I've had the job," the blonde sighed, turning her glasses of water thoughtfully, but then she looked up, shrugging, meaning that it was only a temporary solution anyway, to earn some money while studying.

Gabriel could not help but jump up to kiss Anna's friend on the left and right cheek. Then he hugged her with the words that he would be eternally in debt. Everything would be okay again; he sensed it and the hope and relief came back piece by piece.

 

Again and again, Julia fell in a twilight sleep between tears of despair, pain, and fear.

She was so incredibly thirsty. The damn blindfold was so tight that no matter what grimace Julia made, she did not manage to loosen it. So she had no choice but to go blindly to the bathroom. As soon as she got to her feet, she was seized by dizziness, which forced her back onto the couch.

A few minutes later she tried again, successfully. The raging pain in her shoulder, coming from the damn fetters, elicited a painful moan.

If she were already tied up, then she would have to ask Emily if that was not possible in front of her body either. By a hair's breadth she would have run against the door handle, but then she had an idea. Julia got down on her knees and tried to hook this handle between skin and blindfold.

It was exhausting and next to her raging heartbeat some drops of sweat were forming on her forehead. That's how she felt it. At some point, after many moments of cursing, praying, and clenching teeth, the venture was crowned with success, and with one eye she could see enough to get to the sink without incident. Then, the next problem. Even as she turned and tried to move something with her hands, it did not work.

In despair, Julia tried it with her teeth, but the staring controller did not move a millimeter, and before she would ruin her teeth, she gave up disappointed.

On the way back to the room, her eyes remained stuck to the minibar. Happy the redhead sighed as she could pull out with her mouth a bottle of mineral water. That it was a plastic closure made her cheer inside.

Back on the couch, Julia felt pretty exhausted, doing nothing but lazily lying around and sitting. It took a few minutes for the damn bottle to open, but it was well worth the effort as the first cold drops flowed down her dry throat.

 

After her tormentor, the clock could be set if she had one. But by regular intervals, Julia could say that.

The first thing Emily saw was the empty water bottle. This angered her, and she punished Julia again with the taser, which again was also used when she begged to be allowed to use the bathroom and vehemently opposed her hands being tied back on her back. But she endured it without screaming because she wanted to avoid the gag in any case. Relieved, Julia let out a breath as Emily disappeared out the door, but the renewed loneliness that brought so many thoughts and feelings was just as unbearable.


	6. Chapter 6

There were three figures on the sidewalk a few meters away. No sunglasses, but the hoods pulled deep into their faces. Half the day Anna, Gabriel, and Cas were already on guard and wondering what the owner had to think because the three were always in front of his cafe.

"Ok, the bird has left the nest. Let's go," Gabe said, but before his daughter left, she grabbed his arm.

"You're not doing anything stupid, promised dad?"

Anna looked at him seriously, but Cas promised to take care of him. With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel nodded and looked around again before Anna scurried into the hotel to find her friend.

As a chambermaid it was easy to get into all the rooms and Meredith, that was the name of the girl, had a double shift that day to help the three of them.

"There are six rooms altogether. Keep a lookout!"

Anna got into the position where she had a good view of all angles; the girls exchanged a look and Anna raised her thumb when the air was clear.

With a sigh, Meredith closed the fourth door, looked at her friend, and shook her head. The last two rooms were two floors above them, and the girls ran up the stairs in no time.

 

"Damn it!"

It was only whispered, but when Gabriel felt the elbow in his side, he knew something was going to go wrong.

"Crap. Anna does not answer!", Gabriel cursed, who got no dial tone because when he saw Emily go back to the hotel, the panic came over him. No one had expected her so quickly, and if he did not act fast, Julia was not the only one in danger.

"Try it further. I can't stop her for a long time," he muttered to his brother, shoved the phone in his hand and followed his ex-wife.

Hastily, he pushed open the revolving door and saw her picking up the room key at the reception. He had no plan. Improvisation was announced.

"Emily!"

Startled, she turned around.

"Gabriel?"

He grabbed her by the arm and had to pull himself together to control his raging anger. He was not allowed to blab, and the guests were already looking. A thousand thoughts circled in his head, and he knew that he had to say something because the two were staring at each other for far too long.

"I wanted to talk to you again, this thing in court ...", he began and had to force a small smile because he would like to have puked his guts in front of the shoes.

Emily wriggled out of the firm grip, hissing at him that she had no time now and twaddling something of a rendezvous. Gabriel heard only words, no connection. He was far too upset and hoped that the two girls could free Julia, and all three were already safe.

"Can I persuade you to have a cup of coffee?" He asked in a sugar-sweet voice, but only got a shake of her head. As much as he tried, but he could not stop her. Sighing, he watched as Emily climbed into the elevator and sent several prayers in heaven.

"Please say you've reached Anna," he mumbled when he was outside again.

 

With relief, Gabe took his daughter in his arms and wanted to know the state of things.

Five out of six rooms were clean, and Meredith watched room number 66, she explained.

"In fifteen minutes we know more, then she stops working."

These 15 minutes did not want to pass, because that was always the case when you were waiting for something.

Finally. From afar, the three could discover Meredith and immediately the young girl was seized.

"The woman you described went into this room, but I could not see anything," she mumbled a little disappointed.

That she had done a great job, Cas said, and as a reward, the four allowed themselves a little refreshment.

Shaking his head, the younger man held his brother by the arm, who of course wanted to return to the hotel immediately.

"Damn it, Cas! Let me. This Bitch!"

Tears of anger and desperation swam in his eyes, and he threatened that if she did something to Julia, he would kill Emily. Again and again, he explained that every additional minute was a lost minute. Anna saw how bad her father was and that broke her heart. In the last few weeks, she had gotten to know him and also Julia and the two just belonged together.

"I do it."

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, then shook his head as she told him what she was up to. Now he had just taken her away from this danger, her mother, and now Anna wanted to plunge herself back in the middle?!

"I'm not seven years old anymore, dad. You can trust me."

"We are there with every step," her uncle interfered.

 

Meanwhile, most of the guests of the hotel sat at dinner or had gone out.

With a raging heart, Anna stood before the dark brown door and knocked hesitantly. Left and right, the two men had placed, ready to intervene at any time.

Behind the door, Emily was startled, hissing to Julia, not making a sound and quickly attached a tape over her mouth.

Anna knocked again when nothing moved.

"Mom, open up, it's me."

Julia screamed her name, but through the tape came out only a dull grumping. But it was heard. Gabriel heard it too and squinted and clenched his hands. His daughter gave him a quick look that meant he should not mess it up.

"Mom, I know you're here. Open ... I miss you," she added, biting her lip, hoping it would be useful.

Inside the room, Julia was struggling with breathlessness, as she was so startled when Emily slapped her, which was felt to the tiptoe.

The answer came a little hesitant when Anna was asked if she was alone. Damn it. For that, she could have slapped herself at the moment.

 

Emily was not stupid and now had to think carefully about the next steps. Again and again, she went through a variety of scenarios in thought. If she opened the door now ...

Anna could be knocked out, that would not be a problem, even if Gabriel were there ... But what if they were not alone? If he had his brother with him? She still had an ace up her sleeve and went to the bathroom. When she returned, Julia's eyes widened, knowing that it was again this paralyzing stuff that was in that syringe Emily was holding in her hand. In a panic she screamed, kicking around, trying everything to avoid the inevitable.

"Damn Emily! Open the door immediately, or I'll kick it!"

Gabriel was all too much. He pounded the door with both fists. And since this creaking and squeaking wooden door was not as stable as it seemed to be, Emily panicked that other guests were alarmed.

Taking advantage of the moment of surprise, she tore the door open, pushed Anna aside and kicked Gabriel between his legs so that he could not breathe for a moment and with tears in his eyes he sank to his knees.

In a flash, she stormed towards Julia and chased the syringe into her neck. The young woman screamed in panic, but the scream was muffled by the tape, and then it was cold again in her body, as the liquid made its way through the veins.

With full force, Emily ran into Cas, who staggered briefly, but immediately set off to pursue Emily.

Anna had recovered first and knelt next to Julia in front of the couch.

"What the hell?"

The girl did not know what had happened. Presently, she carefully removed the tape, but after she had repeatedly asked what was wrong and Julia did not answer it but just stared with huge eyes into the air, she turned to her father for help. With difficulty, and moaning in pain, he crawled to the two women.

The pain he felt when he saw his big love helpless before him, far exceeded the kick in his balls. Then he remembered that he had a small pocket knife on his keyring and cut the cable ties. Immediately, Julia's hands sank motionlessly, and since both still did not know what was going on, they could only throw each other desperate glances.

 

"I did not catch her," Cas gasped suddenly and walked over to the three, and as he looked closer at Julia, he asked what was going on.

"Who of us is studying medicine? Tell me what's going on!" Gabriel growled.

"Veterinary medicine," his brother replied meekly.

"As if that makes a difference!"

If Julia could have, she would have laughed. But she could not move a millimeter — only her eyes, which moved hectically to and fro.

 

"Say something honey, please say something," Gabe murmured, stroking her cheek.

A barely perceptible quiver on her lips, but no sound came out.

_'She does not move ... damn, why does not she move?!'_

"Okay, do not panic," Cas muttered, leaning over Julia. "Look at me, blink once for yes ... blink twice for no."

Everyone was staring at her face as Cas asked if she was alright.

The corresponding face to the rarely stupid question she would have liked to do, but that did not work.

"She blinked twice, fine ... I mean, not fine. Was something in the syringe that paralyzes you? ... Once ... Okay. But that passes again, right? ... Once ... Very good. How long. Minutes? Hours? … Once …"

Encouragingly Anna hugged her father and whispered to him that everything would be fine again.

His heart raced, and lovingly he stroked continuously over her head. Julia looked at him while tears ran down her face again and again. But she was safe.

 

Cas picked her up and put Julia on the bed. At that moment, the manager of the hotel came, alarmed by the noise and reports of some guests.

"That's not how it works ...", he started but did not get any further because Gabriel hissed at him angrily.

"Hostage taking in your hotel. See, that you immediately disappear, before we file a complaint! Close the door. From the outside!"

The older man was so perplexed by the outburst that he only said that the four of them could, of course, keep the room overnight.

Then Gabe sat next to his girlfriend, took her hand and pressed a kiss on the motionless lips.

"I love you."

_'I love you too'_

Julia tried to concentrate because the feeling of fainting lay over her like a blanket. She heard everyone talking, but in principle, she understood nothing, saw that Cas felt her pulse.

Suddenly it got so hot that Julia started to sweat. Like a fish ashore, she gasped and looked to her boyfriend for help.

"Take off her jacket. Otherwise Julia burns up," Cas said.

_'No, please do not ...!'_

"For Christ's sake," Anna mumbled in alarm as they spotted some of the small wounds. "What did my mother do?!"

Again, silent tears ran down Julia's face as she closed her eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry Honey; I'm so incredibly sorry."

When he squeezed her hand again, his face was wet with tears. Julia had never seen that before, and it was so scary that her heart got a tear, but at the same time so beautiful.

_'Do not cry my darling, it's ok, it's over, you're not to blame.'_

Suddenly her foot twitched, and with relief, the young woman blinked a few times. It took, but gradually a tingling sensed her entire body. Unpleasant but at the same time one of the most beautiful feelings.

After a few minutes, she tried to sit up but dropped back into the mattress with a pain-grimaced face.

"I will never let you go again. I love you," Gabriel whispered, kissing his girlfriend.

"Let's leave them alone; we can talk later in the day," Cas winked at his niece and took her by the hand to go home.

"I do not know what to say." With a deep sigh that contained so much grief, pain, and fear, Gabriel lay down next to Julia and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just hold me tight, I just want to feel you," she whispered.

He was good at that. Loving and careful, his strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her close to his body, letting her feel the closeness, warmth, and security. Again and again, he gently stroked her back up and down, kissed her face and finally buried his in her hair.

"I've never been so scared," he murmured, swallowing hard. "I ..."

"It's ok; I'm safe. I love you."

The soft sobbing slowly turned into an occasional sniff, and with her hand on his cheek, Julia smiled as she sank into his warm eyes for the thousandth time. Three days that had seemed like three weeks to both. None of them lost a word about Emily. No question, she would get what she deserved.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked in astonishment after a few moments, when Julia slightly pushed him away.

"I want to take a shower."

Gabriel did not let go of her hand and asked if he should come, but Julia shook her head. A few moments later, she stood naked in front of the mirror and looked at herself from top to bottom with a deep sigh. Emily had done a great job.

In agony, Julia jumped as she moved her shoulder, looked at the red wrists and counted the small burns.

_'What did you say? Every eight years the skin regenerates?'_

With her eyes closed, she rested her hands on the sink and lowered her head.

 

When the redhead looked up, she saw in the mirror straight into Gabriel's shocked face, his eyes wide open.

He stood helplessly, mumbling an apology. What Julia had been through in the last few days, what pain she had to endure ... It hurt so much to see that.

"No," she answered, turning around and taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you; I can not imagine how you felt. Gabriel, I love you, and I could never leave you, and I hope you did not have any doubts about that for too long ..." she sobbed, and Gabriel hugged his girlfriend tightly to him.

"Those were some of the worst days of my life, but I'm so happy and grateful it's over. I am so blessed that you are with me again because I can not and do not want to imagine a life without you."

Automatically his eyes closed as Julia rubbed her nose against his, kissed him on the lips and with a breathy 'I love you' began to undress him slowly.


End file.
